


Q-Squared

by xfphile



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfphile/pseuds/xfphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to stop. If he didn’t make love to his wife and do it soon, he was going to do something drastic – like, say, blowing up a small third-world country. Two, if necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q-Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, SMK was my first fandom and still holds a warm place in my heart. I was cleaning out my hard drive a few weeks ago and came across this, which -- I think -- was my first foray into smut. I know it's a little (lot) corny, but so was the show and that's part of what made it so awesome. Be warned, though: this fic has definitely earned its 'E' rating, so if explicit bothers you, don't read this. As ever, concrit, reviews, and kudos are love. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~

Lee Stetson hung up the phone and stared at the door to his office. He honestly couldn’t have said what he was thinking at that moment. He only knew that he had an overwhelming desire to hurt someone. This was the sixth time in a row that his plans with his wife of three months had been thwarted. First he’d had to take over security for some stupid embassy party because the agent in question had gotten the measles. Measles!!! What in the hell was a grown man of 42 doing with the measles?

Then there was the drop at a car wash. He hadn’t been the original recipient of the information; he had actually just been washing his car. He had just been starting on his tires when someone slammed into him from behind and nearly knocked him under his Corvette. Spinning around, he had been confronted by a gun barrel pointed at his chest and the sight of a blue envelope being waved in his face. His instincts and training kicked in and he had lunged forward, taking his attacker by surprise. Of course, with the luck of the Irish that he didn’t have, Lee had found himself taken by surprise as well. He had suffered one cracked rib and two very, very bruised ones from that little encounter. As he and Amanda had discovered later that night, it was impossible to make love when one couldn’t move in any direction without sharp flashes of pain shooting throughout one’s body.

The other four incidents had been just as ridiculous and just as badly timed. It was a conspiracy. That was the only explanation. It had to be a conspiracy. Just like tonight. Dotty was going out of town for the night and Philip and Jamie were with their father, which left the house empty. He and Amanda had made very definite plans for tonight, none of which involved leaving their bedroom. They had managed to restrain themselves at work because they were looking forward to this night so much. He shifted his attention from the door to the phone on his desk and seriously considered throwing it out the window. In fact, he was reaching for the phone to do just that when it occurred to him that if he pitched it out the window, there was a 100% chance that Billy would call to tell him that tonight’s assignment was off. By the same token, if he didn’t throw it out the window, there was a 100% chance that it wouldn’t ring at all and he’d still be stuck with this lousy assignment.

Nope, any way he looked at it, he was screwed. Well, goody. Now all he had to do was call his wife and break their plans. Again. As he envisioned the way the conversation was going to go, he again considered throwing the phone out the window. That way, he wouldn’t have to hear the disappointment in his wife’s voice when she heard that they weren’t going to be together tonight. He contemplated the offending object for a few more minutes before heaving a sigh and reaching for it. He dialed the number that was a familiar to him as his own and waited. He began to get a little worried when she didn’t answer and was just starting to reach his panic mode when the machine clicked on.

“Hi, you’ve reached the King residence. Sorry we’re not home, but if you’ll leave your name and number, we’ll get back to you as soon as we can. If this is Lee, I had a few errands to run, but I’ll be back by six.” *beep*

Lee winced before taking a deep breath. In a quiet voice that hid any trace of his negative feelings about the situation, he said, “Hi. Listen, umm, Billy called me a few minutes ago. I have to go to West Virginia tonight for a meeting with a potential defector. I uh — I’m sorry. I argued it, but apparently, there isn’t anyone else who can do this.” He heard bitterness creep in despite his efforts and exerted considerable control to quell it. She didn’t need that, too. He took another deep breath and continued. “Anyway, I leave at six. I should be back tomorrow afternoon. I’m sorry. I love you. ‘Bye.”

He hung up the phone and stared at it, wondering if it wasn’t time to tell Billy the truth about his relationship with Amanda. He knew that Billy knew something was going on, but he didn’t know everything. Maybe if he did, he’d quit doing this stuff. It was nice being one of the best agents in the business, but he was sick and tired of never getting to see the woman he loved. It was a subject he was going to have to broach with Amanda the next time he saw her. _When_ he saw her. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was time to go. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and left.

~~~~

Amanda stumbled through her front door, juggling her purse, a sack from the grocery store, and a bag from Rebecca’s Fantasies. She managed to get to the kitchen without dropping anything and began to put the groceries away. As she pulled out the champagne, her thoughts turned ahead to later that evening. She would finally have the chance to alone with her husband. Her excitement began to build and she put the last of the groceries away and the steaks on the grill before grabbing her purse and the bag from Rebecca’s Fantasies and heading for the stairs. As she passed the phone, she noticed the message light blinking and pushed the ‘Play’ button.

“Click.”

“Click.”

“Hi. Listen, umm, Billy called me a few minutes ago. I have to go to West Virginia tonight for a meeting with a potential defector. I uh — I’m sorry. I argued it, but apparently, there isn’t anyone else who can do this.” There was a brief pause and then, “Anyway, I leave at six. I should be back tomorrow afternoon. I’m sorry. I love you. ‘Bye.”

As the machine told her that that was the last message, she stared in disbelief at the wall. He wasn’t going to be here. Again. She slowly turned in a circle, seeing where she had put the steaks on to grill. Almost in a daze, she moved back to the kitchen and turned the oven off. There was no need for them now. He wasn’t going to be here to eat them. Still without thinking, she put the steaks in the fridge and slowly headed up the stairs. She got to her bedroom door and looked at the bed, taking in the rich blue satin sheets and black comforter she had bought for this occasion. She might as well change those; he wasn’t going to be here to appreciate them. She went to the bed and started to strip it.

Suddenly, she stopped and sat down on the edge, trying to fight back tears. It wasn’t fair. They’d been married three months and she could count on one hand the number of times they had spent the night together without her having to leave his apartment at 5:00 in the morning. This was supposed to be their night — and he wasn’t going to be here.

The rational part of her mind knew that it wasn’t his fault. He had been looking forward to tonight as much as she had and she could imagine his conversation with Mr. Melrose. Unfortunately, knowing that he wanted to be here didn’t help. She wanted him, not just dreams and fantasies. The tears she had been holding back began to fall as she fully accepted that she wasn’t going to get her wish tonight. Sobbing, she curled up into a ball on the cool satin sheets and cried herself to sleep.

~~~~

Lee stared out the window of the plane, but he didn’t see the clouds he was above. Instead, he saw his wife as he wished he could see her — wearing a loose, white satin nightgown, an enigmatic smile on her kissable lips, and love shining in her remarkable eyes.

The image sparked a surge of longing and he gave a soft smile, closing his eyes to better appreciate what he saw.

_She walked toward him, her hips swaying seductively. He swallowed, still unable to believe that this was real. After three months of marriage, he remained in as much awe of her now as he had on their wedding night. He was reliving the memory when he felt gentle, loving hands caress his chest and start to unbutton his shirt. Before he could look or even move, his left nipple was taken into her hot mouth. He groaned and shifted his hands so that they were settled at her waist. She turned her attention to his other nipple and he felt himself grow harder._

_He finally looked down at her, only to see her hands move down to the waistband of his trousers. Fascinated, he watched as her fingers danced all around his upper thighs and belly without actually touching him. The sensations she was creating were driving him mad and he was about to say something when she sensed it and looked up with a smile. He swallowed hard but kept his eyes on hers. They were staring at each other as she moved her hands to his trousers again. This time, she did what they both wanted. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks, but left them buttoned. He wondered why until he felt her hand slip inside and rub him gently through the cotton of his boxers._

_He swallowed a groan, but she felt it anyway and took pity on him. In one smooth movement, she pulled her hand back, unbuttoned his trousers, and pushed them to the floor. His boxers followed immediately, and then she took him to heaven. Her mouth closed over him and he jerked, stumbling back until he ran into the wall. Luckily, it wasn’t very far. She went with him, never letting up. His head fell back and his fists clenched as she brought him closer and closer to the brink. He was about to fall over it when she stopped. He gasped and looked down at her, stunned disbelief in his eyes. Before he could begin trying to formulate an intelligent question, he felt her take his hands in hers and gently tug._

_He followed dazedly, his mind still trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, she stopped and he blinked, looking around. He was standing at the edge of the bed and she was kneeling on it, in front of him, still holding his hands. She looked up with a gentle smile and murmured, “I wanted you to have something soft to fall on.” Before he could fully process that, she leaned forward and captured him into her mouth again. A low groan of pleasure escaped his lips as she gently coaxed him to the edge of the cliff. He was doing well to stand upright as it was, but when her right hand joined her mouth in her effort, his knees locked and a strangled cry passed his lips. She brought him to the edge again, but backed off a little before starting over. The third time she did it, he groaned in pain. She heard him and pulled away for a moment to give him a mischievous smile before resuming her task. She brought him to the brink again and this time, she pushed him straight over the edge. His knees unlocked and he swayed forward, falling in a heap on the bed. She wrapped herself around him and gently nuzzled his ear._

_“Good?” she murmured before softly biting his earlobe._

_Shell-shocked, he could only nod._

_“Good,” she said again, only this time it was a statement, not a question. He finally recovered himself and sat up, running his eyes appreciatively over her satin-clad form._

_“Good,” he agreed as he reached for her. “Now it’s your turn.”_

_She moaned as he brought his mouth to hers, his hands starting to wander . . ._

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts and . . .”

Lee jumped, startled. He glared at the front of the plane as the stewardess continued her instructions. Damn the woman!! Couldn’t she have done this ten minutes ago, _before_ his mind had started to wander? He obeyed the instructions that were permanently ingrained in his brain—a result of flying practically everywhere he went—and turned his attention back to Amanda. His dream rose in his mind again and he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. This had to stop. If he didn’t make love to his wife and do it soon, he was going to do something drastic – like, say, blowing up a small third-world country. Two, if necessary.

And yes: he was that desperate.

So, given that experience had finally triumphed over hope, one of the greatest agents in the history of the Agency turned his razor-sharp decision-making skills to finding someplace where no one would disturb them.

He ran through and vetoed several possibilities, getting more and more frustrated with each rejection, even going so far as considering asking her to come up to West Virginia. The thought was beyond tempting, but he ruled it out with a deep sense of regret; he was going to join Francine, and that was a headache nobody needed. He was about to just give it up as a lost cause for the time being when the Q Bureau flashed through his mind. He shook his head in irritation and started to turn his attention elsewhere, but desperation had taken over his brain (well, both brains if he was being honest) and he found himself having the most astonishing(ly stupid) idea.

_We can go up there tomorrow night, say . . .10:00. I’ll call Billy and tell him that I have to stay up here another day and Amanda can tell her mother that she had to come up here with me. Hell, I’ll even give Francine money for shopping. I can cook food and take it up there easily enough. That way, we don’t have to worry about the caterer knowing where we are. With our luck, he’ll be a KGB agent or something. Yeah, this could work._

His decision made, Lee quickly resolved to put his plan in action as soon as possible. The plane landed and he eagerly disembarked, looking for Francine. She met him and started giving him the details of his upcoming meeting. Scarecrow paid careful attention to what she was saying while Lee paid just as close attention to the details of his — and he freely admitted it — desperate plan to see his wife. By the time they got to the hotel, he had worked almost everything out. He went to bed, a smile on his lips. By this time tomorrow, he would be with Amanda in every possible way.

~~~~

Amanda awoke the next morning with a massive headache. For a moment, she was confused as to why she was fully dressed and on top of the partially unmade bed. Then the memory of the previous evening came back to her and she sighed. She wasn’t angry any more; she was frustrated, which was a thousand times worse. She never got to see her husband (she discounted work because she couldn’t be his wife there) and she couldn’t complain about it because she had agreed to this ‘secret marriage.’

 _Maybe it’s time to tell Mr. Melrose that we’re involved. That might be enough to get him to stop sending Lee on every assignment that comes across the board_ ’.

She smiled at that thought; it was a subject she’d have to broach with Lee the next time she saw him. At the reminder, her improving mood took a turn for the worse. When she saw her husband again . . . suddenly wondering what time it was, she glanced at the clock and was shocked to discover that it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon. On second thought, though, it really wasn’t all that surprising, given the state of mental exhaustion she’d worked herself into.

She looked in distaste at her wrinkled and slept-in clothes and decided that a quick shower would do the trick. Thirty minutes later, she emerged clean and fairly refreshed. She dressed quickly and headed down the stairs to prepare a light lunch. About halfway to the kitchen, she was diverted by the doorbell. She opened the door and found herself face-to-face with a large number of long-stemmed red roses.

“Are you Amanda King?” came a voice from behind the flowers.

“Yes,” she replied, her curiosity aroused.

“These are for you, ma’am. If you’ll just take these . . .” and with that, he carefully handed the roses to her and fumbled for his clipboard.

“And sign here,” he finished, thrusting the clipboard at her. She looked from the roses in her hands to the proffered clipboard and wondered how she was going to do this. He stood there and stared at her until it suddenly seemed to occur to him that her hands were full. He quickly took the roses, she grabbed the pen and signed her name, and then they switched everything back.

“Have a nice day, ma’am,” he called as he jogged down to his van.

She absent-mindedly noted his departure; most of her attention was on the mass of flowers in her arms. When the roses in question threatened to tumble to the ground, she deemed it a good idea to get inside and get them on a steady surface — or at least on carpeting, which wouldn’t hurt them as much as concrete would.

She made it to the dining room table safely and gently set her burden down. She went back and shut the door before turning her sharply honed observation skills at finding the card that had to be there. It took her almost ten minutes, but she finally located it. It, of course, had been placed directly in the middle, which had been the last place she had looked. Score one for conformity. She carefully plucked it from its resting place and opened the envelope. She read the card, looked at the roses, read the card again, and finally sank down in the nearest chair as reality sank in. Unnoticed, the card slipped from her nerveless fingers and landed softly on the floor. It read:

_My darling, I want you to know that I am so sorry about last night. You will never know how much I wanted to be there with you. I know that I can’t fully make up for it, but if you would do me the honor of meeting me for dinner tonight, I will do everything I can to make up for our loss. I’ll be there at 9:45 to get you. Be waiting outside; I don’t want any interruptions tonight. I love you._

_Forever,_

_Lee_

She blinked back tears as the implications sank in. Sometimes, she couldn’t believe that she was married to such a wonderfully romantic man. Granted, he wasn’t exactly what one would call a cheerful person, but he could be so sweet and tender that any lack of cheerfulness was worth it. She started to re-read the card, only to discover that it was no longer in her hand. She immediately began an all-out search for it; there was no way that she leaving that card for her mother or sons to find. She located it quickly and sighed in relief. Quickly scanning the contents once more, she took firm note of the time. She had a little over seven hours before he would be here.

That left her with a lot to do. She had a hunch that he wasn’t talking about his apartment with his mention of dinner; he had said no interruptions and his apartment guaranteed that they would have at least three. So, that meant that she would have to dress up. Thinking about that long, red satin dress that she had tucked in the back of her closet, she smiled. She’d bought it right after she and Lee had started dating, but had never quite had the nerve to wear it. And, as of recently, she and Lee had never gone anywhere that required anything more than jeans and a sweatshirt.

Well, that would change tonight. A voice in the back of her mind whispered a warning to her to not get her hopes up. This could all too easily turn into let down number seven. She ignored it as she rushed up the stairs. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

~~~~

Lee hung up the phone after talking to Billy and giving him a very convincing (if he did say so himself) performance about needing to stay for one more day to wrap a few things up. He had done an equally good job of talking Billy into calling Francine back. Lee had pointed out that her part in this defection was pretty much over; besides a few loose ends, all that was left now was the paperwork, which she could do better from DC. Billy had agreed and wished him luck.

Lee rubbed his hands in satisfaction. He’d take care of those few loose ends now and be on a plane back to DC in less than two hours. Francine had already left for the airport, since her flight was scheduled to leave in an hour (which had completely negated the need for his bribe of free shopping; he’d been surprised at that, actually, until he’d taken a closer look at her and seen the same anticipation and slightly goofy smile on her face that had frequented his when he and Amanda had first started dating. Good; it was past time for Francine to find someone who loved her for the truly remarkable woman she was).

His mind turned back to the upcoming night, running through the details to see if he’d missed something. Let’s see, he’d sent the roses and the card, he’d arranged for a limo, he’d had the food delivered to his apartment (on second thought, he’d decided to have it catered; he’d just take it with him when he went to start setting things up), and he’d ordered the champagne. Candles he had to spare, and it couldn’t be that hard to find a white tablecloth. Yep, everything was taken care of. All he had to do was go to this meeting, get on his plane and head home. He smiled as he left for his meeting. This was going to be a night to remember.

~~~~

It was 9:44 and Amanda was a nervous wreck. Her mother had seen her while she was trying to sneak out and the usual round of twenty questions had commenced. She honestly didn’t understand how her mother could be so tenacious. It had to be a quirk in the gene pool. She shook her head ruefully; thank goodness she wasn’t like that! She glanced at her watch and saw that it read 9:45. A quick glance up and down the street showed no silver Corvette. She frowned and turned to her right, searching in vain for his car. As such, she completely missed seeing the black limo that turned onto the street from the other direction. In fact, she didn’t notice anything until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her up against an equally strong body that was as familiar to her as her own.

She smiled as he moved one arm from her waist and used his hand to gently brush the hair off the back of her neck. An instant later, his lips replaced it and she sighed as she realized just how much she had missed this. These past few weeks, they had been lucky to get a kiss in every now and then. She missed the intimacy. Sometimes, it felt like they were having an affair instead of having a marriage. In fact, she was willing to swear that they had had more time alone and with fewer interruptions the first two years they had known each other and had only been friends than they did now.

Her wandering thoughts were suddenly pulled back on track by her husband’s equally wandering hands. The arm still settled around her waist had slowly inched up until it had reached just above her midriff and his hand was now gently stroking her just below her breasts. Reveling in the sensations he was making her feel, she leaned back against his chest and sighed.

He heard it and stopped what he was doing. She felt him shift his hands again, and then she felt him start to turn her around. An instant later, she was looking into the warm, loving hazel eyes of the man she loved. For a few seconds, they just stood there and stared at each other. Then, slowly, his head dipped and his eyes drifted shut. She closed hers in return and a shiver of anticipation ran through her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his lips touched hers. It was a sweet, tender kiss, one that eloquently expressed his longing. He pulled back for the briefest of seconds before his mouth crashed down on hers with a passion that had been too long denied.

Amanda gasped in delight and Lee took instant advantage of it, his tongue sliding all the way in. She responded in kind and for a few breathless moments, nothing else existed. He finally began to pull back when his body reminded him of just how long it had been. As tempting as the idea was, he wasn’t going to make love to his wife against her front door. Their mouths parted, but they remained in their embrace, both of them breathless and trembling with their suppressed emotions.

“Hi,” he said, his lips turning up in a soft, loving smile.

“Hi, yourself,” she answered back, her smile matching his.

His smile turned into a grin and he reached down and grabbed her hand. “Come on. Much as I love holding you, I don’t want your mother coming out here and catching us. Besides, the food’s getting cold.”

Before she could question that, he tugged on her hand and led her to the waiting limo. He helped her inside, got in after her, and rapped on the privacy window. He settled back in his seat, took her hand, and then, without warning, pulled her onto his lap. The move didn’t surprise her; his need to touch and hold was obviously as strong as hers was. She shifted around a bit and got comfortable. A slight smile crossed her lips as she felt his desire pressing against her buttocks.

“Have you missed me?” she whispered in his ear before pulling his earlobe into her mouth.

“Yes,” he hissed as his hands tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “God, have I missed you,” he groaned as his lips began caressing her neck. He felt himself start to lose control and reluctantly pushed her away from him.

“No offense,” he murmured, “but I am not making love to you in the backseat — or the floor — of this limo. I have put a lot of effort into tonight and I damn well intend to see it through.”

She arched a quizzical eyebrow at him and said, “So . . .we’re not going out to dinner?”

“Oh, we’re going to dinner, we’re just not going to a restaurant.”

“Well, then, wh—”

“It’s a surprise. Now, come here and let me hold you. I’ve missed you so much,” he added more seriously as he pulled her to his chest. “I am so sorry about last night. I was ready to kill someone after Billy told me.”

“I figured as much. If it’s any consolation, I was ready to kill someone too. Do you realize that it’s been nearly four weeks?”

The look he gave her brought a soft laugh to her throat. Oh, yeah, he was definitely aware of that fact.

He saw her read his mind and smiled before saying, “All right. Let’s talk about something else. All we’ve done recently is talk about work and I’m sick of it. I want to know how my family is doing.”

She gladly obliged him and for the next twenty minutes, they talked about everything and nothing, relishing in the joy of being able to be husband and wife. The limo finally came to a stop and they came back to their surroundings. Lee gently shifted her off his lap and stepped out of the now-open door. She couldn’t see anything but him, but the satisfied look on his face told her that he was pleased with whatever he was planning. He leaned down and offered her his hand, seeing his smugness soften down to pleased gratitude to when she accepted it, curling her fingers around his, and allowed him to assist her from the limo. Before she had the chance to see where they were, he kissed her softly on the lips. When he released her, she opened her eyes and saw the glint in his. Her curiosity finally got the better of her and she turned, anxious to see where he had brought her. What she saw made her jaw slam all the way to the ground.

He had brought her to the Agency.

For a moment she thought it was a joke that her desperation-riddled mind was playing on her and took a few steps back, shaking her head in an instinctive denial. She closed her eyes and counted to twenty before looking again. She was still standing in front of the Agency. She spun back around to face him but found that she couldn’t say anything, her outrage having rendered her mute. He took in the expression on her face and cautiously approached her, taking her hands in his.

“Listen,” he said, the seriousness in his face and voice catching her attention. She nodded, never taking her eyes off his.

“I brought you here because every single time we try to go to my place, something always interrupts us. Your place is obviously out of the question, and I didn’t want to go to a hotel because with our luck, we’d get stuck in the elevator with the bellhop. Billy thinks that I’ll be in West Virginia until tomorrow and so does Francine. This is the only place I could find where, if only for tonight, we will be completely and totally alone.”

She stared at him in shock. The love and longing she heard behind his words melted all of her anger and any reservations she had away. “Okay,” she said softly as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He returned the light touch and stepped back, offering her his arm. As they started to walk away, he turned back to the limo driver and said, “Go. I’ll call you when we’re ready to leave.” The man nodded, got in the car, and drove off.

Lee escorted her into the dark, quiet building and up the stairs to the Q Bureau. They stopped in front of the closed door and he took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob.

“Your evening awaits,” he said as he pushed the door open. She stepped in and caught her breath at the sight. Both desks had been pushed together and were covered by a white tablecloth and an elegant table setting for two, as well as several covered dishes. Candles were placed strategically throughout the room, accentuating the romantic atmosphere. A bottle of champagne was nestled in a silver ice bucket on the table.

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped, her face alight with wonder.

“I’m glad you like it,” he murmured in her ear. She turned to face him, tears in her eyes, and said, “You are the most wonderful, romantic man I have ever met. Thank you.”

She kissed him tenderly, letting all the emotion she felt at that moment express itself through her kiss. He returned them both and released her. Smiling, he took her hand and led her to the table. He seated her and poured her a glass of champagne before starting to dish out the food. He served them both, poured himself a glass, and sat down across from her.

“What should we toast to?” he asked, raising his glass.

“To love,” she replied without hesitation.

“To love,” he agreed quietly. He smiled warmly at her before taking a sip.

~~~~

One well-catered meal later, they both pushed their plates aside.

“That was wonderful,” she sighed as she sat back and closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he replied. “And we’re not done yet.”

His last statement brought her eyes open and she looked at him, wondering what he meant. He had made short work of the remaining food and dishes and now stood before her, his eyes dark and intense. She recognized the look and her own eyes widened in disbelief. Surely he couldn’t mean here? A second look at his eyes told her that he was serious. She expected to feel scandalized at the realization and was surprised when it didn’t come. What surprised her even more was the rush of excitement that went through her at the thought. One more look around the office and her mind was off and running with the possibilities. This could definitely be interesting.

He had the same idea, it seemed, because he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. His lips slanted across hers instantly, all of his repressed passion and desire pouring out. She answered him with her own, and for a while, they simply lost themselves in the rediscovery of each other. He finally pulled his lips away from hers and lowered them to her bare shoulder, licking and nibbling at her sensitive skin. Amanda squirmed at the sensation and moved her mouth to his ear as her hands went to the black tuxedo jacket he wore. Two insistent pushes later, it was an expensive puddle on the floor. His tie and cummerbund joined it a few minutes later and she began working on his shirt studs.

Lee raised his head and looked at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Impatient, love?” he teased.

“What do you think?” she asked, never pausing in her task. Realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to stop her, he shrugged and removed his cuff links before kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. A few seconds later, his shirt was on the floor and his chest was being covered with hot kisses. He groaned and pulled her tightly up against him, letting her do whatever she wanted to him until his body warned him that he was about to pass the point of no return. He heeded the warning and gently pushed her away from him. Confused, she looked at him. He smiled and whispered, “My turn.”

She nodded and stepped back a bit, slipping off her heels and nudging them to one side. He waited until they were off before pulling her back into his arms and claiming her mouth with his. His kiss was deep, hot, and full of passion. The intensity of it caught her a little off-guard and she moaned into his mouth. His response was an even deeper kiss, one that turned her knees to sand. His lips eventually left hers, moving down her neck and across her shoulders. She gripped his biceps as the sensations washed through her.

His hands were just as busy as his mouth was. While he was kissing her senseless, his hands were slowly driving her away from rational thought. They started at her shoulders and then began to roam. They went first across her back and down to her buttocks, then up her sides until they reached her breasts. They stopped there and began to tease: he scraped a thumb over her left nipple while his other hand gently pulled on her right breast. He repeated the pattern a few times while continuing his onslaught of kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Lee finally pulled back, causing a whimper of protest to escape her lips. Smiling lovingly at her, he slid his hands up from her breasts to her shoulders. Each thumb and forefinger gently grasped a spaghetti strap and slowly started inching them down. When they could go no further, he stopped and started to push the clingy red material off of her body. After two tries and no success, it suddenly occurred to him that there was probably a zipper in the back. He studiously ignored her semi-successful attempt to control her amusement and worked his way from her front to her back.

Sure enough, a silver zipper was cleverly hidden among the rich red fabric. Lee brushed his lips across the back of her neck while his fingers found the tab of the zipper. He slowly started to inch it down, but when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra, his eagerness got the best of him and he pulled it the rest of the way down quickly and firmly. He realized then that this wasn’t going to be the tender, sweet lovemaking he had envisioned, not this first time. That would come later, but they had been forced to hold themselves in check for so long that neither one of them had that much control right now.

He came out of his thoughts at her not-so-subtle nudge and discovered that he was still holding the zipper tab. Releasing it, he eased his hands inside the now open back of her dress and took another moment to simply revel in the beauty he was touching. Sliding his hands up, he gently and carefully loosened the fabric away from her body. When he got to her shoulders, he paused and dropped another series of kisses there. She sagged back against him and he took the hint, lifting his mouth and lowering his hands. He took her dress with them and in a very few seconds, it was pooled on the floor at her feet.

He stepped back around in front of her and took a few minutes to simply admire the glory that was his wife, wearing only a pair of sheer black hose, panties, his wedding ring, and a smile.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he whispered, his voice husky. He stepped up to her, intending to kiss her, but she had other ideas. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders before caressing their way down his back. When she reached his backside, she gently squeezed before easing her hands and teasing fingers around to his front. She brushed against him and smiled at the groan that escaped his lips before working her way up to his belt buckle.

Amanda hesitated for a moment and then took one of his tiny nipples in her teeth, causing an instant reaction from him in every way. He growled and pulled her tightly against his body. She took advantage of her position and shifted her hands. As she laved his nipple with her mouth, she quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. She moved her mouth to his other nipple and took one step back, using the added space to help her accomplish what she was aching for: to have him naked and joined with her. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his trousers and in another instant, they were on the floor. He had just enough presence of mind to step out of them, but when she gently gripped him through the soft fabric of his boxers, he lost any and all powers of coherent thought.

Taking another step back, she admired the powerful physique standing before her, from his long arms and broad shoulders down to his muscled chest and flat stomach. Her gaze wandered lower, past the black silk boxers and to his — black silk boxers? Since when did he wear black silk? He was a blue cotton boxer person; he’d told her so several times. She pondered the situation a moment longer and then shrugged it off. It didn’t really matter what kind of boxers they were, since he wasn’t going to be wearing them for much longer anyway.

She let her hand squeeze him a little more firmly as she stepped forward and caught his mouth with hers. As they kissed, she felt his hands go to her waist and start tugging her pantyhose down. She released him long enough to help him until she wore nothing but her panties. His hands began roaming her slender frame and she basked in his attentions for a while before returning her mind to the task at hand. She captured his mouth once more and when she was sure he was fully occupied, she yanked his boxers down in one quick movement, tearing her mouth from his and falling to her knees simultaneously. Lee didn’t even have time to blink before she sucked him into her mouth.

She felt his knees lock and his hands tangle themselves in her hair. After only a few minutes of her ministrations, though, his body forcefully told him that he needed to stop her and he needed to do it now. He moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders and gently but firmly pulled her up off the floor until she was standing. A second later, she was in his arms and he was carrying her to the makeshift table. He sat her down on the edge and stripped off her panties in the same move, leaving her naked to his hungry gaze. His mouth found her breasts and his hand found her at the same moment, effectively leaving her breathless.

Lee had every intention of giving her release once before joining them, but his body had a different idea and told him exactly what it wanted in no uncertain terms. He pulled back from the enjoyable tasks he had been engaged in and gently pushed her back until she was lying flat on the surface. Amanda reached down and gently grasped him, guiding him to her entrance even as she caressed him. He braced both hands flat on the table, one on each side of her head, and as she raised her hips, he thrust down and forward. They both froze for a moment, letting the feeling wash over them, and then he began to move. His mouth found hers and she met him in both places as her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and she buried her fingers in his thick hair. There was little tenderness in his kiss; he was overwhelmed with the desire he had been forced to hold in check for far too long. Her kiss matched his and each gyration of her body showed him how much she wanted this and long it had been.

She couldn’t help but gasp as he began to move. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten what he felt like and she relished every push he made into her. She had missed this so much, and she let her body show him just how much. She shifted beneath him, earning a deep groan as he tugged his mouth away from hers, and moved her legs until her feet were flat against the desk and her knees were up against his sides. She tightened around him, both feeling all of him and letting him feel all of her at once. He growled and lowered his head, desperately seeking her mouth with his.

He knew that neither of them was going to last long and he instinctively quickened his thrusts, seeking not to prolong the experience but to heighten the pleasure. At the same time, he moved his right hand from its resting place on the desk down to where their bodies were joined. He found the nub of flesh and began to rub, trying to bring her with him. The sensation of her hot, tight core squeezing around him overwhelmed him and he stiffened in her arms, growling her name against her lips as he emptied himself into her. He kept up his rhythm as he came, trying desperately to bring her to her release. She found it mere seconds after his and she pulled her mouth away to cry out his name.

As the waves of pleasure ebbed, she pulled him down until there was no space between their bodies. They were both gasping for air and she moved her lips up to his ear so he would hear her.

“I love you,” she breathed before gently biting it his earlobe, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back. There was so much more he wanted to say at that moment, but he settled for caressing her slim form and whispering his love to her. Neither of them could have said how long they stayed like that, but he finally lifted himself off of her and stood up, smiling at her.

“That was incredible,” he told her, his eyes shining with love.

“Yes, it was,” she agreed, her face expressing the same sentiment. “Thank you.”

His smile changed from loving to sensual and his eyes gleamed as he replied, “You’re welcome.”

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, luxuriating in the feel of his close, protective embrace. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until she felt him begin to respond to her proximity and state of undress. She pulled back from their embrace with a smile, sweeping her gaze over his body before meeting his eyes.

“Again?” she said jokingly, her eyes never leaving his.

He shrugged indifferently, but the playful smile on his lips and the sensual gleam in his eyes belied that indifference. “If you want,” he answered.

She eyed him for a moment more before turning in a circle around the room. Her gaze landed on the Vault and she nodded in approval before turning her eyes back to her husband. “I want,” she murmured, her voice low. He had tracked her eyes and nodded, seeing what she had in mind. Before she had time to do anything, he had swept her off her feet and was carrying her into the Vault.

“Is this like carrying me across the threshold of the house?” she asked as she snuggled into his chest.

He thought about that for a minute and then said, “Apparently. Is it a problem?”

She moved one hand from his hair down to his buttocks and squeezed as she replied, “What do you think?”

He set her down and grinned. “Then why are we talking?” he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

~~~~

The limo pulled up to 4247 Maplewood Drive a little before eleven the next morning. The two occupants of said limo (sated to their bones and only staying awake by sheer force of will) reluctantly pulled themselves apart as they realized that they had arrived.

“I love you,” Lee said softly, leaning forward for one last kiss.

“I love you, too,” she breathed back just as his mouth met hers. It was a tender kiss, one that spoke of passion both spent and still to come, and of a love that burned more brightly each day. It was a kiss of completion.

They finally separated and she opened her door, her eyes never leaving his.

“I’ll try to come over tonight,” he told her as she got out of the limo, unable to prevent a smile of male satisfaction when she stumbled a little on wobbly legs (though thankfully, she didn't see it and he was able to clear his expression before she turned back to him).

"Okay," she said. "We all hope you can. I love you." With her last sentence, she blew him a kiss and firmly shut the door. Lee leaned back and smiled. The memory of the last 24 hours ran through his mind and he mentally thanked Billy for giving him the Q Bureau. Thanks to his boss and his office, he'd just had one of the best nights of his life. They both had.

He'd never look at that Vault the same way again, though.

~~~~  
 _finis_


End file.
